A Love Without Boundaries
by Emi1988
Summary: AU 3x4 Trowa is a starving Gypsy who plays his flute on street corners to feed his sister and orphaned cousins. When he accidentally runs into Quatre Winner, a nobleman, he is taken into the other's service to live out his life as Quatre's personal slave.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings; AU ness (duh), 3x4(duh), perhaps 1+2, and OOC ness (Of course)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!**

**Chapter One**

A young man woke up to the warmth of the sun caressing his slightly tanned face and grumbled a bit in his sleep as he tried to stay in his dream world a few minutes more. Pointed ears lined with three silver bands stood out sharply against chest nut brown hair that was brushed forward and over the young man's face and hid the right half like an umbrella. Emerald green eyes tried to stay squeezed shut to keep the light out of his little world, and the underweight body of the starving gypsy curled up on itself to try and keep some of the warmth it had generated, the cold of the new winter day immediately seeping through his thin, hand made clothes and freezing him to the bone. Even his long cat's tail was curled up around his legs to try and bring a bit more warmth to them. To live in poverty was the fate of anyone who was different from the normal man, including this demonic half breed.

Eventually the voices of the rest of this young man's family awakening managed to get him up and out of his tree which he had been sleeping in to ensure no one could sneak up on his family without him knowing. Catherine, his half sister, was cooking a stew of rabbit meat that he had caught the night before with some herbs he had bought in town as well as some bread. Around her, there were ten children, all between the ages of four and fourteen, who were helping to take down the tents and roll up the blankets to put in their small back packs. All of them were also orphans, just as Trowa and Catherine were, only their parents were killed by the same demons that had raped the half breed's mother and lead to his conception. That was why he hid his tail under the long tails of the petty coat he managed to make himself with some wool he had sheered from a farmer's sheep, he didn't want the younger children to know what he was and be abandoned by them too.

Catherine looked up from her meal and smiled a weary smile. She had slept in one tent with some of the girls and her sleep was very uneasy for some reason. ''Good morning.'' she said to him and went back to stirring the meal just as the overcast sky let some of the snow it had been holding fall from it's midst. ''You sleep well Trowa?''

''Relatively so." he answered her and stretched a bit, then adjusted the leggings, tunic, collar and petty coat he had changed into before he went to bed late last night. ''I'm just glad we have enough supplies for today. I guess I'll have to go in town and work for the next few days."

"Yes, you probably will though I think you need to be a bit more careful about where you work." she told him absently and started serving the meager breakfast to the children. "You never know what kind of sick freak is just waiting to take you into an alleyway and have his way with you."

"I'll be careful Catherine." Trowa said as he sat down and took the piece of bread that his sister had spared him so the children could have more of the warm soup and yet still have their fill. "I'll make sure to stay away from alleyways too."

The young lady smiled and poured herself some stew too then went and sat by her brother to eat it, hoping to warm up his shivering form a bit with her presence. Unlike him, she and the children had managed to buy some warm clothes in time for winter with the money Trowa earned for them and yet still saved some money for small portions of food. In a way Catherine wished someone in the big city Trowa played his flute in for money would notice his condition and just take him in. She could find an orphanage for herself and the children in the town if need be, after all she and her brother were the eldest and they were only seventeen, and the only reason she hadn't done so yet was because she knew no one would let her half brother live there too just because he was half demon. Until he found a home, she wouldn't leave him, no matter what the cost.

After he was finished his small breakfast of bread crust, Trowa got up and walked back to his tree, digging under the snow that had fallen to reveal the cloth wrapped silver flute that had so far helped him earn the money he needed to support his gypsy family. He smiled when the sun caught the instrument's shiny surface, warming the metal a bit beneath his long, shaking fingers. He had a feeling that today was going to be a good day for him.

He then got up and waved good bye to his sister and cousins before turning and jogging off into the woods towards town, hoping that he would get there in time so he could get his spot and play in the square. It was usually when he played in the main town square that he made the most money though he always made at least two dollars in change no matter where he played.

By the time he made it to town there were people bustling about the square trying to get to work as quickly as possible, but the shopping crowd had yet to appear. The gypsy took that as a good sign and hurried to his favorite place to play, at the water fountain. The sun had by then reached it's full height and was slowly warming the shivering young man with its golden rays. Trowa smiled as he continued to jog to his spot. It was going to be beautifully sunny all day.

That's when he accidentally ran into someone and fell back, his tail instinctively coming out of it's hiding spot to keep him from falling, as green eyes blinked at whomever it was he ran into. "I'm very sorry about this sir." he said and walked over to help the other up, completely ignoring the frightened crowd of people starting to gather around him and the other person who just seemed stunned from their impact. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, no need to apologize." the man he had run into answered as he took the gypsy's hand, the sound of it unusually sweet to young Trowa's sensitive ears. "I wasn't paying very much attention either. What's your name?"

"My name is Trowa." he answered and tried to dust the snow off the other's black clothing. "I'm still very sorry about all of this…"

That's when a pair of slightly smaller hands caught his and brought them up to the other man's pale face, the smaller blond gasping when he felt how thin and cold they were against his cheek. "Oh my word, you poor thing, you're frozen to the bone!" Such concern coming from someone obviously rather high up on the social ladder was not something he was used to, let alone such words coming from a beautiful blond like this one. If the gypsy had believed in Christianity, he might have believed he had run into an angel.

"I have to bring you home and warm you up right away before you catch a chill."

"I-I can't go anywhere sir!" Trowa stuttered now, suddenly afraid. "I have a sister and children to take care of…"

"Master Quatre, what are you doing with such lowly scum as this?" A bigger man than the both of them with a beard and an Arabic accent snapped as he came up behind the caring blond. "Surely you can see that he's a half breed?"

"That should make no difference Rashid," the blond named Quatre snapped at his servant, still holding the gypsy's hand. "He's a living being that's obviously starving and freezing to death. Race should have nothing to do with his being condemned or saved."

The two continued bickering and Trowa just stood there, listening to the people in the crowd around him whisper. They spoke of nasty things about him, of how his mother could only have been a whore to have possibly have slept with such a foul being to produce such a child, of how he was probably just trying to escape so he could find his next human dinner. His cat's tail curled under his petty coat again and his emerald eyes lost a bit of their shimmer. This is what always happened whenever someone discovered what he really was. That would mean he couldn't work in this town again and he and his family would have to find a new town to go live by. He just couldn't bare to make Catherine go through that again.

Suddenly he was snapped out of his dream by a set of chains being wrapped around his wrists. The Brunet's heart stopped for a split second. What was going on? "Master Quatre has graciously decided to save your flea bitten hide, half breed, by employing you as his personal servant." The big man from earlier -Rashid was his name?- snapped and tugged at the chains, making Trowa stumble forward. "Keep in mind that if I catch you doing anything funny, I will personally see to your whole clan being wiped out in front of you then skinning you alive, understood?"

Trowa nodded in fear. What had he just gotten himself into?

**Okay, Chapter One is done and I must admit it is not my best work, but it is the best I can do for now. I always thought that Trowa was a gypsy and now is my chance to prove it. However, for the next chapter I need your input on several topics:**

**1. This is obviously a 3x4. Who should get the ball rolling between these two?**

**2. Should Heero and Duo be involved?**

**3. Should Catherine finally save herself and the children by moving into an orphanage?**

**4. TROWA ANGST AHEAD?**

**I would greatly appreciate your responses on what you think should happen and the only way you can do so is to REVIEW! SO REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings; AU ness (duh), 3x4(duh), perhaps 1+2, and OOC ness (Of course)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!**

**Chapter Two**

Wufei Chang, Quatre's friend and head servant, paced nervously in the lobby of the mansion's entrance hall, his heart worrying for the only person in this damned country to show him any form of kindness despite the fact he was clearly not from around here. Usually his Master would just send a servant into town to retrieve something but today the blond insisted he do it himself, saying that he wanted to retrieve this musician for his birthday celebration himself. That much had puzzled Wufei. Why would Quatre go into town to retrieve a musician? Surely if he knew the player's name he could have just sent the other a letter. "Unless he knows the musician can't read." he mused. "But if he can't read, how can he play music?"

His pacing didn't stop until the front doors burst open and startled him from his trance, making him jump a few feet in surprise before he realized exactly who it was that did that. Quatre walked into the home and gave his coat to the servant next to him while Rashid simply removed his boots and tugged hard on the chains he carried, making the young, clearly poor man behind him bend down and do the same. In a way, the servant cringed. The young man was being handled rather roughly and it looked like he was having enough trouble just trying to keep up, let alone stay on the same pace as the man who held his chains. Rashid was well known as the one who punished servants who did wrong and right now that poor soul was merely getting a taste of what the monster could so.

"Master Quatre, welcome home." Wufei said with an Asian bow, Quatre not really caring which way he was bowed to just as long as Wufei acknowledged his presence. "I trust everything went well in the village."

"Oh yes it did." Quatre answered with a smile and slipped off his boots too before taking the chains of the young man from Rashid and handing them to his Chinese servant. "This poor thing turns out to be the musician I was looking for. If you could clean him up and make him presentable within an hour and then bring him to my room, I would greatly appreciate it."

Wufei's ebony eyebrow raised in curiosity as he got a better look at the shivering youth clutching at his silver flute like a treasure. "Are you sure this is the one you were looking for, Master?" he asked, noticing the slightly pointed ears and silver bands on one of them. "He doesn't seem like he _can_ play the music you heard."

"I'm sure it's him." Quatre stated and started to go up the stairs to his room. "Make sure he's ready within the hour, alright Wufei?"

The Chinese bowed again as Rashid walked passed the pair of servants to his own quarters which were in the back of the mansion. When he straightened, he looked at the gypsy and sighed. "Well, let's get you cleaned up boy." he muttered and walked ahead, the other following behind him a bit fearfully. "Let's just hope Master hasn't made a big mistake with you."

Quatre walked into his room with a heavy sigh and simply plopped down on his large, feather bed, enjoying the warmth now that he had known what it was like to be cold. In a way he felt like the day had been a very productive one. Not only had he found the flute player he was looking for but in finding him, he had also found whom he believed to be the person his mother had said with her dying breath would be destined for him. She had said that for every gentle soul like Quatre's, another soul, usually burdened with incredible hardships, is created to be it's mate. If what the gentle gypsy had said was true, if he did have children and a sister to care for, hence his undernourishment and ragged clothing despite the money he earned, then everything his mother had told him would be true. Although the technical problem was that they were both male, we was willing to over look that to do nothing more than bring happiness back into those emerald eyes that he watched dull a bit in shame on the streets.

The blond closed his eyes and smiled as the image of what he hoped would be his future lover appeared before them just as he had seen him in the street. He imagined that that chestnut hair that was fashioned in such an unorthodox manner felt like silk between his fingers and the brilliant emerald green eyes being full of life instead of the weary, dulled orbs he had seen. He imagined that the boy had a lithe but toned body instead of the undernourished form he had and that his skin was warm and soft, not cold and clammy like earlier. This was the way the boy was supposed to be, not the sickly version of him he had picked up earlier.

Apparently, Quatre's day dreams lasted longer than he thought as a sharp knock on the door and in entered Wufei with the very boy he had been dreaming of following close behind him. To say that Trowa looked gorgeous was like saying the oceans were big… It took everything Quatre had to keep himself from drooling. His brown hair was brilliant and finally dust free, but the white tunic he now wore and form fitting green vest dark leggings and white tights gave away a bit of his heritage to the person who saw him. His silver ear bands glittered on his pointed ears and although he still carried his flute with him, the silver instrument didn't look a bit out of place with the out fit. Even the half breed's cat tail hung from a small hole made in the back of the pants and the tip of it swung back and forth nervously, as if to show the anxiety that the man wouldn't show. The gypsy even had a blush tainting his cheeks, making him even more adorable, and he had stopped shivering at last, a definite bonus to the blond Master.

"You may leave us Wufei." Quatre instructed as he composed himself and got up from his fluffy bed to walk toward the handsome being. "I'll call you if I need you."

Wufei clipped his heals and walked out of the room, leaving the two in peace to talk (or do other things) amongst themselves.

**Okay, Chapter Two is done and I must admit it is not once again my best work, but it is the best I can do for now. Ain't Trowa all sexy dressed up like that? And poor Quatre already wants him real bad in case you couldn't tell… However, for the next chapter I need your input on several topics:**

**1. This is obviously a 3x4. How fast should they go?**

**2. Should Wufei get jealous or something?**

**3. Should Rashid go and visit Catherine in the woods, only to get his ass kicked?**

**4. CHARACTER ABUSE AHEAD?**

**I would greatly appreciate your responses on what you think should happen and the only way you can do so is to REVIEW! SO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings; AU ness (duh), 3x4(duh), perhaps 1+2, and OOC ness (Of course)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!**

**Chapter Three**

Once Wufei was gone, Quatre made his way to his newest musician and circled him, looking the boy up and down as if looking for certain qualities he was after. Trowa felt nervous at this. It was almost as if the blond had other things in mind than he was playing off, things that as a man Trowa would be very unwilling or ashamed to even think of doing. He wanted to say something, anything to break the silence, but just couldn't bring himself to do it. He was afraid that man that brought him in would just come back and show a lot less mercy than he had before.

Quatre, however, stopped his circling and backed away as if to get an over all look at him. "Well, for a gypsy, you don't look half bad in ritzy clothing Trowa." he said and walked back to his bed, giving Trowa the chance to release the nervous breath he didn't know he had been holding. "And that flute you carry with you just compliments your look. You do play right?"

The gypsy stared. He had heard of dense blonds before but this one… "Yes, Master, I do."

"Then play something." the other commanded, laying down and closing his eyes. "I need to make sure you are the one I keep hearing from my window."

The half-cougar demon sighed and put his instrument to his lips, thinking for a second what to play before taking a few deep breaths and then letting the notes fill the room. It was a song his people had passed down to him before they were all wiped out by the wretched clan that raped his mother and it was the only thing he had left that he treasured upon everything else. He played it everyday in the streets for the coins he was going to use to buy food and the commoners seemed to like it. He hoped his Master would like it too.

Quatre sighed and let the wonderful sound infiltrate him, allowing the soothing music to calm his racing mind and put his whole body in a state of relaxation. Yes, this was the sound he had heard every day playing from this window. This was the melody he managed to copy on his violin, creating a duet to go with the flute's airy tone. He hummed the song as the other played it without knowing it, the musician a bit surprised that the other was actually able to keep up if he never heard the song before, and when the last note rang out, Quatre's turquoise eyes opened again and he smiled lovingly at the other. "That's it." he whispered. "that's what I was looking for."

Trowa's flute went back to his side and he watched his master to see if there was anything else if he was needed for. To be quite honest, he still couldn't get the feeling of being treated as a woman out of his head and he hated it. He wished the other would just let him go to wherever he was meant to sleep and let this be done with. It turns out his wish went unheard to the Gods because his Master got up and walked toward him again this time much closer than before. Trowa tried to hold still but his tail waved back and forth still.

"Have you ever heard of a song by a composer who it is said created beautiful music although he could not hear?" Master Quatre asked his servant as his hand went ahead and picked up the tail from where it hung to feel the soft, warm fur. He could feel the other tense when he did this, his cougar's tail sensitive to touch, but ignored it for now. "He felt out the music with his hands and deaf ears and if it felt soothing he wrote it out with the help of a friend. Is that how you work, Trowa? If the notes sound beautiful, you put them together and create something?"

The gypsy glared. How dare this man call his clan's music a random creation! "This song was written by the elders of my family many decades ago, sir, and has been passed down for ages since then. It is not some random deaf man's composition!"

The master of the house saw the other's anger and glared back. "Watch your mouth servant. Remember I hold your life and those of your family in the palm of my hand. If you wish to be paid so they can eat I would recommend your remember your place and remember it well."

Almost instantly Quatre regretted his words. The spark of life that came back to this fiery young man was snuffed out with that threat and the gypsy's head bowed a bit shamefully again. He had just destroyed another part of the young man he didn't mean to. At this rate, all that once was the gypsy would be gone within the week he was going to be here for minimum. This made the blond very sad.

He let go of Trowa's tail and called Wufei in to escort the flutist back to his room for the night. The Chinese servant noticed tears in Quatre's eyes and quickly left with the gypsy that had somehow hurt his master, planning revenge for it the whole way they walked. It was probably an emotional injury rather than a physical one but still…Master did not deserve even that from such a lowly being as a half breed.

While Quatre and Trowa were talking, Rashid decided to check out the story the gypsy told and followed his footprints in the snow to the small campsite Catherine and the other little ones were having fun playing in. She was dressed in warmer clothes than her brother had been found in, yet they could hardly be called fancy. The children were also nice and warm in their own wools and such and as they played, Rashid noticed how tired the young lady seemed to be, as if taking care of these children all day was also taking a toll out on her.

She was healthier in size than her brother was and she seemed to be much more light-hearted, as if the world had yet to show it's true cruelty to her. Her brown curls bounced whenever she turned her head gray eyes, obviously her father's shone with life and light, another thing she had that her brother had lost. He noticed she was making dinner for the little ones and he smiled. She would have been a wonderful mother, given the chance.

The rather large, Arabic servant then carefully returned to the town with a grin on his features. "Maybe she's the one for Master Quatre rather than that scum he brought back with him today." he mused quietly to himself as he made his way home. "She is very beautiful and would make an excellent wife for him."

With that thought in mind, Rashid then puzzled a way on how to exchange the half breed for the girl he had just seen without too much gypsy blood being shed.

**Okay, Chapter Three is done! YAY! Stupid school and then a very hard writer's block to over come…anyways, I hope you like it. I just had to through the end in their because I figured you guys would like to know what ever happened to the Rashid/Catherine plot? Don't worry, they are not pairing and won't be. However;**

**1. This is obviously a 3x4. How about a little Catherine/Quatre to go in between to get Trowa to realize his feelings?**

**2. Should Wufei kick Trowa's adorable little ass or frame him?**

**3. Should Catherine get all pissy when she finds out what Rashid and them did to her brother and vow revenge?**

**4. How long should it take for Trowa to realize he loves Quatre?**

**I would greatly appreciate your responses on what you think should happen and the only way you can do so is to REVIEW! SO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings; AU ness (duh), 3x4(duh), perhaps 1+2, and OOC ness (Of course)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!**

**Chapter Four**

By the time the sun rose the next day, Trowa had been taught all the things he would need to know about how to take care of Quatre the way a true personal servant should. Wufei had watched him carefully as everything was being explained and practiced, the Chinese servant looking for the slightest thing to go wrong so he could have this loser fired and go back to being the master's favorite. However, no such luck came to him.

When the sun light streamed into the personal servant's quarters that Trowa had all to himself, the gypsy had already been up and dressed in some nice but rather thin clothes. His brown hair was in place, even though it was a bit unorthodox, and his tail was brushed, a habit he used to do when he still had enough money to afford a hairbrush with soft bristles. His flute was resting at his waist in the belt he had on and as he walked about his room to make sure everything was neat, he practiced some of the movements he would have to do for Master Quatre as soon as he called.

It didn't take much longer a wait for the rather large bell at his headboard to ring and summon him to the blond's room, which was next door. He knocked sharply and was promptly let inside. What he saw made the gypsy have to slap himself mentally to think again. The blond master was sitting up in his bed, dressed in all white, and his hair a bit ruffled from sleep. His baby blue eyes still held a tired look but the way those pale little hands rubbed the sleep out of them made Trowa think he was watching one of his younger cousins wake up. To the gypsy it was like watching a little boy rather than someone his age wake up from a good night's rest.

That's when he remembered his duties and quickly went to retrieve a bathrobe for Quatre just as the blond slipped out of bed. ''Good morning Master.'' he said as he waited for the other to stand so he could slip the silken robe over the other's shoulders, then noticing for a second as his fingers brushed the other how warm and smooth the skin was under the white cloth. ''Is there anything in specific I can do for you?''

''Well, I'm not hungry right now so breakfast is out of the question…'' Quatre answered and adjusted the sleeves a bit. ''And since no one else is up and I do feel a bit tense, how about a back rub?''

Trowa blinked at the blue eyes that looked at him over the pale shoulder and that semi-evil smile on the pale face. Where had that idea come from? ''Um, yes. Of course.'' he answered and stepped away so Quatre could lie down on his bed again on his stomach so Trowa's long hands could massage him better.

Being part cat -demon meant that Trowa had very strong hands, as mountain cats have to trip their prey with their rather large claws first before pouncing on it and killing it. Yet, the way his long fingers gently eased away the knots in Quatre's back was, at least to Quatre, absolutely divine! They felt so skilled at their task, as if it was something they had done hundreds of times before, and the blond that was getting the treatment swore he was in heaven. He purred his enjoyment for the other to hear and could almost see a smirk on the other's face as he continued to knead away those knots in his shoulders.

The gypsy massaging Quatre had to try and keep in mind how frail the creature he was massaging really was as he kneaded the soft skin. He didn't want to bruise him or make him cry out. What's worse, for some reason, the cat demon could swear he heard Quatre moaning in a way that brought very nasty thoughts to his mind which he quickly dispersed. ' He is the master, I am the servant.' he thought. 'I can't be thinking that way about my master, I'll be fired/killed for sure!'

Suddenly Quatre sat up and Trowa rested his hands in his lap again as he watched the other roll over onto his back. Trowa gulped. The blond was _trying_ to seduce him, he knew it. ''What's wrong?'' Quatre asked with a raised eyebrow. ''You not like the view?''

''…''

''Master Quatre!'' Rashid shouted as he ran into the room, making Quatre sit up and Trowa to look over his shoulder, leaving the rather large Arab to assume something had been going on that he had interrupted. This just fueled his need to say his message even more. ''I have something I think you would be interested in.''

The blond nodded, an indication to continue.

''Your 'pet's story is true and he does have a sister and some cousins that he money he earns seems to be going to.''

''and?''

''If I must say so master, it would seem to me that the woman and children would make better servants than this filth. They need shelter more than he does, especially with these nights growing colder all the time.''

Quatre watched Rashid critically. ''You have other motives too don't you.''

The large man stared, ''no, not at all.''

Trowa looked away from the Arab to try and suppress his rage. He could tell what would be coming next.

The man then added. ''I just felt that you would rather a woman in your personal life rather than a half-breed, flea ridden scum ball like the beast sitting on your bed.''

The blond looked to Trowa to see his reaction and smirked when he noticed how angry the other seemed to become at this. Apparently Trowa was very protective of his sister. ''Actually, Rashid, a man I think is easier than a woman to have as a personal servant right now. His sister should be able to handle herself for a little while longer without our assistance. When Trowa goes to her next, he can talk to her then and we can organize something.''

Rashid frowned at being turned down, but bowed anyway and left. This was going to be a much harder task than he originally thought.

**Chapter FOUR is done! Sorry for the delay. Writer's block will tend to do that to you! Now, I don't have any questions for this chapter, but if you have any suggestions what so ever, please give them to me in a REVIEW and I'll see what I can do, m'kay? SO REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings; AU ness (duh), 3x4(duh), perhaps 1+2, and OOC ness (Of course)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!**

**Chapter Four**

Breakfast time came quicker than both had expected and as was expected, Trowa followed his master downstairs without so much as a word. He held open the doors for him and pulled out his chair for him like a gentleman would his date, but the whole while the poor half-breed seemed to be lost in thought, the words Rashid said really getting to him. He knew how cold the winters could get and how his sister and cousins scrapped everything they could just to survive, but he also knew that if they stayed out this year at least one of the children would get sick and die before winter was done. That would break Catherine's heart and then she would die not long after.

''Is there something wrong, Trowa?''

Trowa looked into his master's eyes for a moment, his own green surprised. ''No, Master, I'm alright.''

''Then take a seat and dine with me. You look like you could use the nourishment.''

''No! I couldn't possibly!''

''Why not?''

''It is improper for one of lower birth, especially in my case, to dine at the same table as a noble.''

Quatre blinked. What had Trowa meant by especially in his case? Did he think so low of himself that he believed he didn't deserve the nourishment he was offering? The blond curled a finger at his servant and Trowa approached, kneeling beside the other when he reached the chair.

''You must believe me when I say this Trowa. You are very special to me'' Quatre began. ''Not only are you a wonderful musician but you personify everything I've been looking for in a friend and it's something I've been unable to find until now. Please don't humble yourself like that anymore. It makes me sad to know you think so little of yourself.''

''But, Master…''

''No. No more 'Master'. I am Quatre from now on.''

''But Q-Quatre…''

''No buts. Take a seat beside me. That is an order.''

Knowing it was out of his place to disagree, Trowa got up and sat in the chair beside his blond master but did not touch any of the warm food before him, no matter how tempted he was to do so. He hadn't eaten in almost a week, but he didn't care. It was not his place. The poor deserve to be poor. The rich deserve to be rich.

The Winner boy noticed this and made a plate of food for himself then one for Trowa saying ''Eat up. After this I want to go meet this sister of yours.'' The other blinked again. Quatre smiled. It was such a cute expression on Trowa; that look of surprise. His smile then grew wider as the gypsy began to eat for what looked like the first time in a while. -That's right, eat up.- he thought as he started on his own meal. -You need your strength.-

After breakfast, Trowa lead Quatre upstairs to get changed and then the pair were then off to see the small gypsy family that lived out in the woods. Quatre, having never gone this far away from home, clung to Trowa's arm and Trowa, having never lead anyone to this part of the woods, felt nervousness rise in his stomach. What if his master was false? What if in revealing the location of his family he endangered all of their lives? He shook his head to get rid of these thoughts. Quatre would never be false like that. Quatre would never betray him. He looked at the slightly shorter boy who held onto his arm and felt a certain warm rise to his cheeks. Why was the blond being so trusting? -Could it be that…-

''Trowa? Are you sure we're going the right way?''

The gypsy looked around and nodded. They were standing at the edge of the forest where a fence of barbed wire was set up to keep any more demons from coming into the village. He frowned a bit. If he was by himself this would be easy but with Quatre with him…''We'll have to use the trees the rest of the way though.''

Quatre stared up at his handsome servant. ''WHAT!''

The next thing that came from Quatre's lips was a yelp as Trowa gathered him in his arms and leapt up over the barbed wire onto the tree branch just above it. His long tail wagged a bit as he landed gracefully on the thin foliage to give him a bit more balance and the small blond clutched desperately at the other in fear. He didn't know Trowa could do that. ''Now hold on.'' The gypsy said as he crouched a bit for another leap. ''This is going to be a bumpy ride.''

Before poor Quatre knew what was happening, he was clinging desperately to Trowa's clothes as the other leapt from branch to branch his balance never wavering and his eyes narrowed in concentration. However, with the other concentration so much on where he was going, Quatre got the chance to contemplate the man who was carrying him without too much of a problem.

His skin was warm now, something that comforted him a bit, and the meal he had eaten seemed to give him back some strength that had been missing when they met. He smelled of the woods, a smell that made him seem a bit exotic, and the fact he cared so much about family proved that he was very loyal to whomever should earn his trust; trust that Quatre wished to earn too. Those silver bands he wore on his pointed ears, had he not known better, looked like an accessory worthy of the beautiful creature, and the flute that still hung at his side, his only treasure, made more beautiful music than any composer in history could have.

Eventually, they arrived at their destination and Trowa jumped down from the trees, only to have his sister and younger cousins jump for joy as seeing him again. He gently set Quatre down and smiled at the little ones, bending down and hugging each one in turn while a soft laugh escaped his throat. The blond noble smiled. Such an adorable scene… When the children had all gotten their turn, Trowa stood up and gave Catherine a hug too, the gypsy woman in tears at the joy she felt at seeing her half brother again. ''Oh Trowa!'' she said. ''I was so worried about you!''

''I'm alright Catherine.'' he answered softly in her ear. ''In fact, I've never been better.''

It was then that he separated and turned to Quatre, getting his whole young man attention on the noble by doing this. ''This is Master Quatre. He has taken me in as a servant and offered to pay me enough to take care of all of you. Ma- I mean, Quatre, this is my family.''

**Chapter FIVE is done! Sorry for the delay. Writer's block will tend to do that to you! That's also the reason it came out so Crappy! Now, if you have any suggestions what so ever, please give them to me in a REVIEW and I'll see what I can do, m'kay? SO REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings;****AU ness (duh), 3x4(duh), perhaps 1+2, and OOC ness (Of course)**

**Disclaimer:****I don't own nothing!**

**Chapter Six**

Quatre looked over the woman and the small children who surrounded her with a small smile. No wonder the gypsy he recently employed worked so hard for them, sacrificed so much for them. It was worth more than all the money in the world to see them smile like they did when they saw their Trowa return to them after being gone so long. In a way, Quatre felt that it was wrong to take this young man from all of this.

''What a cute family you have Trowa.'' He said and reached inside his coat for some treats he had brought along for the children. ''I'm surprised you aren't their real Father. You treat them like your own.''

Trowa, who stood in the background blushed at the compliment as he watched his blond Master give his little cousins some candies, which the children all thanked him for with a humongous tackle-hug attack. Just hearing Quatre's laughter as he was assaulted by the little giggling children made him want to laugh too. The blush did not miss Catherine's attention.

''I'm glad someone's taking care of you Trowa.'' she said as she walked up to him and stood at his side. ''You never seemed to become anywhere near that relaxed around us.''

Trowa blinked at stared at her. ''What do you mean by that?''

She shrugged and kept her eyes on the little ones now engaging Quatre in a snowball fight. ''You were so up tight around here for a while it seemed like you forgot how to do anything but be serious. Now you're actually BLUSHING, something you haven't done since before the attack.''

''So? What does that have to do with anything?''

''To blush means that you are embarrassed by something. In this case, his compliment on how you treat the kids.'' Catherine said. ''To actually acknowledge the fact that that type of comment is embarrassing, you have to comfortable enough around someone to show you are embarrassed to begin with. Well, that and the fact it's _Quatre's_ compliment you blushed at.''

Trowa thought his sister's words over. By being able to be embarrassed, he was actually becoming comfortable around someone. That would be a good thing, right? Well, if he was comfortable around Quatre then work would be less tense and the two could really just be themselves around each other. That would make getting to know his Master much easier.

''Oh, Oh my, okay kids, Uncle Quatre's had enough.'' Quatre told the tiny children after a while, his young form tired out now that he had just gone through an all-out snow ball war. ''I have to go home before my dad worries about me.''

''Aw…'' One of the kids said as the blond got up and walked towards Trowa and Catherine who were watching them from a safe place not too far away. ''And here I thought Trowa had brought us a permanent Uncle to play with.''

Quatre paused on his way to his servant, dusting his coat off. ''Excuse me?'' he asked curiously. ''What do you mean?''

''You know,'' The little boy continued. ''That he had finally found himself someone to make him happy for the rest of his life. If you were a woman I would call you his wife but you're not so…''

Mr. Winner thought about this. He would hardly call himself wife material, but he found that whenever his was in Trowa's presence, all sense of how he had been told to act went out the window. Perhaps he did act womanly around the man and didn't notice it. He knew he didn't mind the idea of being Trowa's life partner however. Perhaps the boy's wish would come true.

''We'll see about that.'' He ended up telling the little one and walked made the rest of the way to Trowa, standing beside him while he tried to warm up so the other could say good bye. Hugs went around again, just as they did when they arrived, but before letting her half brother go, Catherine whispered something in his ear that made his tan skin regain the pink tint it had earlier for a second or two. She then let him go and smiled as she told him to take good care of himself.

''Ready to go?'' Quatre asked his cat demon playfully. Trowa smiled in return and simply scooped his Master into his arms before leaping into the trees without a second thought. On the way home, the blond smiled to himself as he snuggled against the other for a bit more warmth and security. Trowa's family seemed to want their eldest boy settled down, perhaps it was a mere matter of time before that wish, for them, came true.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I LOST THE PLOT! cries Go ahead, flame me on my tardiness! All flames will be used to light the candles on Quatre's nightstand when he finally gets laid with our dear Trowa! Any other suggestions would be welcome too, so REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings;AU ness (duh), 3x4(duh), perhaps 1+2, and OOC ness (Of course)

Disclaimer:I don't own nothing!

Chapter Seven

A week or so later, the reason Quatre had hired Trowa long ago had arrived and, needless to say, it was very extravagant, as would the birthday party of any other son of a Duke would be. There were candles everywhere and finely dressed people of all ages and both genders happily chatting away in the candle lit ballroom while servants whisked around with wine and champagne for the older guests. Standing at the northern wall, just under the large family portrait of the Winner family, the small chamber orchestra was playing their warm up pieces for the evening while stayed by Quatre until his part, the honorary first dance of the birthday boy, came around. Quatre didn't mind this though, he loved to show Trowa off to everyone he met; friends and enemies alike.

At the moment, however, Trowa was elsewhere, getting some punch for his master while the young blond talked with his best friends Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy in some comfortable chairs in the corner. These two young men were secret lovers, a secret only Quatre knew and simply watching the two try to hide their obvious love for each other was a sort of entertainment for him. ''So,'' Duo said once Trowa was far enough into the crowd that the long chestnut brown haired man thought he couldn't overhear them. ''Who's that cutie Q-Ball? Is he the man servant we've all heard so much about?''

Quatre blushed slightly. The rumors going around about him and Trowa were very explicit and implied many things that although the blond wished it would happen, simply didn't happen. ''Yes, he is.'' he answered nervously. ''Though I swear to you all the other rumors about us are completely false. We haven't done anything.''

Duo looked to Quatre with playful purple eyes that seemed to be all knowing. ''Sure...?" he said. ''But that doesn't mean you don't want him to.''

Heero's larger hand squeezed Duo's in an effort to shut him up since Trowa was coming back with their drinks. Deep royal blue eyes, hidden behind chocolate brown hair watched the tall, thin man move like a hawk would watch its rabbit. If Duo didn't know any better, he could have sworn Heero was checking the guy out. Instead he was just watching the way the other gracefully handed a grateful Quatre his drink before moving to serve them.

''So Trowa,'' Duo said when he took his drink to try and start a conversation with the clearly gypsy of a man. ''Heero and I have heard a great many rumors about what you and Quatre do in your spare time. Q-Ball has outright denied everything. What have you to say about the matter?''

Trowa paused and blushed a bit. He had heard the rumors too. ''They are all false, your Grace.'' he said quietly yet firmly. ''I have not done anything with Master Quatre since I was first employed in his service.''

''Trowa!'' Quatre admonished a bit wearily as he set his glass aside. ''I told you before, call me Quatre! I don't like being called master, remember?''

Trowa turned and bowed to the blond. ''Yes sir. My apologies.'' and went to stand beside him in case the blond should need something.

Duo and Heero raised an eyebrow to each other and then turned to Quatre and excused themselves for a moment. The blond host said he din't mind and that he would be waiting for them there. The two barely heard him they were rushing off so quickly.

"That is it," Duo said in a bit of mild disgust. "We are so hooking them up tonight."

The shorter of the two (yet not in the least the weaker) nodded, watching the way their friend seemed to be talking with the servant in much more relaxed tones than he used to talk to almost anybody else (with the exception of them). "The only question is how to do it. The half breed seems set on keeping himself as humble as possible and will never make a move on him, especially with all these people around to watch him."

Duo openly stared at Heero. "Half breed? What do you mean?"

Heero rolled his blue eyes. "Haven't you noticed the way he walks and moves? He's practically a cat in human form. As if the tail didn't give it away, or the metal ear cuffs."

Duo looked indigent for a moment and almost pouted, but then decided against it since now was not the time. Heero frowned at the oblivious couple and pondered aloud "So how to we get him to make a move?"

The other grabbed his braid and fiddled with the ends, as he usually did while in deep thought. "That is the question…" he mused thoughtfully.

However, that was when the orchestra stopped and the people who had just been dancing stepped off of the dance floor for Quatre's mother and father to stand in the center of the room so everyone cold see and hear them. Duo watched as Trowa scurried away from his Master's side to join the band as the old man spoke of memories most of the people there had either heard before or were old enough to witness. It was then, just as Trowa was plucking his flute from its place at his side that the idea hit him like a ton of bricks. He turned to Heero again and smiled evilly. The poor lover of the braided man swallowed nervously. Something bad was going to happen...

When Quatre parents stepped off the stage, Quatre was allowed to walk into the middle with his dance partner, Catherine, while all the children dressed in their neat little outfits watched from the front of the small ring that had been created around the pair. Oddly enough, even as Trowa knew this would happen, as he put the flute to his lips, he felt a bit of jealously that shouldn't be there build up in his chest. For some odd reason, he felt he should be the one to take Quatre in his arms and lead him through the graceful waltz. As quickly as it had come, though, the thought was gone and the gypsy began to play the accompaniment he had written to go with this particular waltz piece.

The song ended soon enough and Trowa watched as everyone applauded the couple, his heart aching slightly at how happy they looked. Maybe Master Quatre was wrong. Perhaps his Destined One was Catherine, not some low life like him.

"Hey there man!" A voice suddenly said and a heavy weight wrapped itself around his neck from behind, almost pulling him down backwards. It was someone shorter than he was obviously but not by so much that he was doubled over backwards. "What ya up to?"

"Good evening Master Maxwell." Trowa said confidently and the person holding him let him stand up straight again. "May I help you?"

"Um, yeah," Duo said, holding a wine glass in one hand and pretending to stare down the gypsy with his wide purple eyes. "Why the hell haven't you jumped him yet? You know Quatre's been waiting for you."

The brunet servant blinked. He hadn't heard it put so bluntly before. "Um…I…"

Duo saw the tip of the tail behind Trowa twitch and a faint blush cross the man's cheeks. Inwardly he smiled. So far, so good.

"Look man," He continued and pointed to the blond who was talking to Heero. "If its got something to do about you not knowing how it works…"

"No! No sir, that is not it." Trowa answered seriously and a bit shyly. "It's just, well, what will his family think, and his family's friends, if they see Master Quatre fall in love with a half breed demon? They'll think I've seduced him and have me killed and my poor sister and the children have no where else to go."

Duo paused and thought about it. "No, I don't think they will, not if you keep it under wraps like Heero and me. Besides, if you do get caught, you can always come up with the excuse that Quatre was cold and you needed to warm him up." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Skin to skin warmth is the best way to go about that you know."

"Still…" Trowa's tail swung behind him a bit more. "I am a servant. It is illegal."

"And?" Duo replied. "Being a servant means you are an employee, not someone unequal to the employer."

Trowa glanced at Quatre who caught his gaze and instantly Trowa's mind was made up. He made his way to his Master through the crowd unconsciously, his mind not at all registering what he was doing. Duo watched him go with a smile. "Good luck bro."

**CHAPTER SEVEN COMPLETE! YAY! Okay, next scene with obviously have fluff in it, but should there be a lemon somewhere in here? Oh and what did Heero say to Quatre? Read on next chapter and find out…but in order to update YOU MUST REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings; **AU ness (duh), 3x4(duh), perhaps 1+2, and OOC ness (Of course)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own nothing!

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

While Duo was off talking to Trowa, Heero made his way to Quatre's side and not too gently pulled him away from the girls he had been talking to. The set of them seemed to glare at dark haired Duke but said nothing as they turned away and went elsewhere to have their conversations. Quatre, although he was never really interested in talking to them, glared as best he could at his friend. "That was very rude of you Heero," he admonished but went with the other anyway.

"I know it was but that is not the point," Heero answered a bit coldly and turned towards his smaller friend upon finding an appropriately secluded spot. "Quatre, I have to talk to you about something important. It's regarding Trowa."

Instantly the blond was all ears. "What about him?" he asked somewhat fearfully. Had someone threatened his half-breed?

Heero sighed. He wasn't very good about having delicate conversations like this but Duo was even worse. "Just tell me honestly," he said, running a hand through the fine hairs at the base of his neck. "do you love him?"

Quatre's turquoise eyes almost jumped out of his pretty blond head. "What? What are you talking about?" His tone was very nervous as he spoke, betraying his feelings to his friend even if it was indirectly. "Who told you that?"

Blue eyes rolled in irritation as the other man hissed "Just answer the damn question. Do you love him? Enough to save his life yet separate him from his family?"

The birthday boy shook his head and frowned, his fingers running through his hair. "What do you mean Heero? You're seriously scaring me and I am so confused." He knew Trowa lived in the woods, without a home or a decent meal in the cold but how did they know that? Catherine and the children were healthy, he had leant them money to buy appropriate clothes for the party, and Trowa himself was just as well dressed as they were. Sure he was still a bit thin but no where near as skeletal as he had been before.

Heero had heard that blonds were dense but damn! "Quatre, no one in their right mind would sell a home to a set of Gypsy kids, especially with that tail of his and those cuffs on his ear. He must have been homeless and from the way he seems to be able to ignore all the food around here when he must be hungry means he was starved at some point. If he loses his job here that's what he goes back to isn't it?

"

"Yes! Yes that's it Heero! You solved it!" Quatre hissed, stepping back from his friend in serious anger now. "So what are you going to do about it? Have me marry him and get disowned so the two of us live like that? What about the Dukedom I have to produce an heir for? My parents won't let me marry a man even it were the norm because the family line HAS to be secured."

Heero grabbed the blond by his scrawny shoulders and practically threw him against the wall, pinning him there. Quatre winced, knowing he had crossed the line now. "And do you think this is any easier for Duo and I? HUH?" The flare of anger in those blue eyes roared now. "You shouldn't care if you get disowned, so much as you love him enough to lose all ties with this life so be with him. Obviously your love for him isn't strong enough."

"You know nothing about him! You don't know what kind of life he's led! You try feeding so many mouths as he's done with nothing but a flute and music from your otherwise wiped out clan! He already doesn't make enough to satisfy the mouths he does feed! He doesn't need another!"

Heero let the other man he had held down so easily go and ran a hand over his face. This was not going to be as easy as he had hoped. "His sister, Catherine, is human isn't she? I spoke with her briefly before the dance. She hopes you'll keep him in your services even after this little party of yours."

Heero looked over to where Duo was talking with Trowa, watching the way that long cat's tail waves back and forth almost nervously as his lover spoke. "She will take herself and the children to an orphanage nearby to give them a real home. All she wanted was to make sure her brother would be alright before she did."

He noticed the movement of the other Duke out of the corner of his eye as he too looked to the other pair talking. "Do you love him?" he asked again, just as the other pair turned to look at them. When Trowa's eyes locked with Quatre's and the half-breed began to make their way to them, he knew he had his answer and so without saying a word, left so the two could be alone.

3X43X43X43X4

By the time the demon made his way to his employer, the party had just reached its peak with everyone else so focused on dancing and having fun that no one seemed to notice them. He was glad for it but at the same time wished that he wouldn't have to worry about such things in so lovely a place. What he didn't see was Wufei keeping an eye on him from his post near the entrance, his position of head servant forcing him to be there to supervise all his employees. Onyx eyes glared at the swift movement. What in the world was going on?

"Trowa!" Quatre smiled as his half-breed came to him and clasped his arms. Emerald eyes were sparkling now, a sign of happiness he had never noticed in the Gypsy before. "What's the matter? You look as if you are beaming."

Trowa paused for a moment, holding on to his master's arms before pulling the smaller man into a tight embrace. "I can't tell you what is going on here, Master Quatre. I will tell you, but not here."

Quatre at first was surprised but said nothing and hugged his thin gypsy back. He felt so warm, so comfortable, like a giant human pillow or something. "Well, how about we go up to my room and discuss it, I'm sure my parents won't care. They got what they needed from me."

The servant let his master go then to go ask for his parent's permission to leave. While noble was doing this, he hurried off to the entrance doors, prepared to wait by them to escort the handsome blond to his room again. He was so excited at the idea of being able to tell Quatre the truth that he didn't see Wufei waiting for this opportunity to initiate his plan.

The Asian head servant, since this _animal _had been employed, had gone from being Master Quatre's closest friend and advisor to merely another servant, albeit higher than the others, and he couldn't understand for the life of him why. This beast was no better at preparing the meals than any of the others and his scrawny form prevented him from doing any of the heavy labor all the others were doing anyway. The only thing he was good for really was playing music and even then that depended on who was listening. Still, enough was enough. It was time to get this scum out of the Master's home once and for all.

As Trowa stood at the door, eagerly awaiting his pretty blond employer, Wufei leapt at the opportunity and grabbed the taller man's ear cuff around his ear, ripping them off. The half breed almost lost his balance thanks to the height difference but then his cries filled the whole party hall, causing every eye to look his way. The head servant backed far enough away to look innocent before the familiar turquoise eyes of his boss turned on them and sneered. Those ear cuffs, he decided, were all that kept him his beautiful human self. This version of the beast was much more grotesque.

Long, human legs bent and twisted in the inverse direction while long feet shrank and became the four toes with sharp claws that belonged to the cougar half of himself. His lean face stretched out into a cat's visage and his thick, chestnut hair receded back into his head as his hands and arms also shifted, becoming the paws of a cat. His whole long body became covered is thick, chestnut brown, white and dark fur in the traditional pattern of the cougar and as his final few seconds of transformation came, as his whole form shrank down to the size the cat should be, his cries of both surprise and pain became the feral roars of the mountain cat, his long, sharp fangs growing in place of his teeth.

Everyone at the party backed away from the beast, the women screaming as they tried to run from him while the men tried to look brave and stand their ground. Trowa, knowing someone had taken the cuffs that kept him human, stepped out of the clothes he had been wearing before and searched the crowd with his now better eye sight looking for the culprit. Whoever it was had better return them and quickly.

When Trowa had transformed into his cat self, Duo and Heero, who had been quietly making out in a dark corner, emerged, startled by the sounds they heard. At first though, Heero pulled out his gun to shoot the beast, but then Duo, spying the abandoned clothes on the ground, stopped him. "That's Trowa," he hissed to his lover. "don't kill him. Some moron stole his cuffs."

Heero cursed and replaced the weapon while stepping ahead of the retreating crowd. Someone needed to make sure the half-breed didn't go ballistic and start killing everyone. What surprised him was what he saw when he emerged from the group of almost 100 people who had practically suffocated him with their bodies just moments before.

While the graceful and deadly feline sat there in the middle of the room, watching everyone with it's deep, emerald green eyes and growling low in it's throat, Quatre approached him, slowly and carefully, as if unsure if he would be attacked or not. Duke Winner, the boy's father, tried to stop him but one of the servants held him back, saying something to soothe him that the dark haired heir couldn't hear. He was too focused on what his friend was doing.

Meanwhile, as Quatre stepped closer to the cougar that sat calmly in the middle of his party hall, a combination of fear and awe couldn't help but flow through his mind. He had never actually seen one of these mountain lions up close, only read about them in books, and the sight of his handsome servant as one of these rare beasts was a sight in and of itself. He wondered if he could touch it, pet that soft looking fur, without getting snapped at and before his knew it his feet were already taking him towards the animal graceful Trowa had become.

Trowa, for his part, knew of the fear this form instilled and people and had vowed when he had first transformed, to never use it unless he absolutely had to when hunting. It was hard enough now to control the urge to pounce on his master, bury his fangs into that pale neck and tear out the wind pipe from that delicate looking throat that he didn't even want to think about what would happen if he had been born a full blooded were-cat. It was because he was half human that these urges of his were quelled at all. What would he do if that hand reaching out to him really did touch him?

**Chapter Eight it done! Sorry for the long wait. Took me a while to re-gather all my notes and stuff plus I have 2 research papers due this week. I'm not even in college yet! I know I promised fluff this chapter and so, to make up for it…even more fluffiness than originally intended to come. What do you think so far? READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
